beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicola Kresnik
200x200px |age=14 |gender=Female |height=5'2" |status=Alive |gift=Demonic Conjuration |house=Summer |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl=Wisteria Kresnik Lucas Kresnik Hieta Kresnik |loveinterest=Madison Morse |friends=Brant Uri, Leo Herman, Destiny Williams, Devin Morris. |enemies=N/A }} 'Nicola Marie Kresnik '(born February 21, 2021) is a female student of the Summer House. She entered Beata Academy in January of 2035, its third year of operation since the Wright administration began. She is known for her abilities to summon and fight demons. Her brother is fellow student Hieta Kresnik. History Backstory to be edited by Echo Nicola most prominently formed a friendship with Madison Morse, after saving her life from possible suicide on the school rooftop. She had been injured and outside of the infirmary illegally, Madison allowed her to sneak back in undetected, using her own injury as a distraction. Ever since then, they've become good friends. Gift Nicola has the ability to do a variety of things involving demons. She will often summon demons for killing, but she also has the ability to make contracts with them. Her partial-demon physiology allows her to use demonic energy as a weapon, often times in the form of a sword. A signature move of Nicola's is to fire projectiles from her hand, using a finger gun. (index finger out, thumb up, the rest of the fingers curled inward.) She has limited energy, and often mismanages it, and often gets her and the school into trouble because it it. Quotes "This was a great day to go outside..." -An Orchestra of Cicadas, Page 2 "Whoopsie~ Forgot I had an audience today." -An Orchestra of Cicadas, Page 3 "You idiot. You fucking idiot." -Lightbulbs, Page 1 "First of all, calm fucking down. It's not the end of the world yet, sheesh." -Lightbulbs, Page 2 Trivia * She has partial-albinism, so she wears her hat most of the time to avoid having trouble in the sun. Nicola still spends a lot of time in the shade, though. * Kresnik is the name of a Slavic God that's associated with fire, the sun, stormy weathers, and summer. Main inspiration for Nicola's personality. * She owns a cat named Lulu, but that cat went somewhere. Probably got chased away by all the dogs in school. * The eyesight in her left eye is poorer than her right eye * She is easily comforted by physical contact - that means a pat on the head is the best way to do it. * She really likes boats and the ocean. But hates being in the ocean herself and stormy weathers. * She has asthma. So, she has a pretty big limit on her physical capabilities but constantly pushes herself a little too far. * Her blood type is AB. * Nicola is ambidextrous, so she can use both of her hands equally and has no real preference. * Finger guns are cool and all, but that idea's stolen from Touhou's very own usagi kemonomimi, Reisen Inaba. * Her hat was a gift from her dad... before he actually met her in person. It was his old cap. * First official lesbian shipping (Madola is kawaii desu) Category:Summer House Characters Category:Students